The Race Is On
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Another con but this is something different to what they are used to. Can they make it work? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the afternoon and the gang were at Eddies bar when two men burst through the door.

"I can't believe him!"

"I know – how dare he try and sell us dodgy cars!"

"Lee Turner will pay for this!"

Albert looked at the rest of the gang and they all smiled at him.

"Ok," Mickey said "find out what you can on him Albert and we'll meet back at the hotel to discuss it later." Albert grinned and nodded. He finished his drink, stood up and walked out the bar.

The others finished their drinks before heading back to the hotel they were staying at. They walked through the door. The walls were all white with a few pictures on the far wall. In front of them was the main seating area with a two seater sofa and two arm chairs. In the centre of the room was a round, glass coffee table. Against the wall was a small TV on an old wooden table. To the left hand side were two doors leading to other rooms. On the other side was a small kitchen. The kitchen surface was marble and the cupboards were wood with metal handles. Next to the kitchen area was a large, dark wooden table with six matching chairs around it.

Ash and Mickey went and sat down and started to watch TV while Danny and Stacie had a game of cards while they waited for Albert to return.

When Albert returned he set up the projector on the coffee table and smiled. He waited for Danny and Stacie to put the cards down and join him round the coffee table.

"Lee Turner. Dealer of dodgy cars." The others listened intently to what Albert had to say. "He sells all the cars for a high price and once you've bought a car there is no turning back…he makes sure of that."

"How do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"I mean he does whatever it takes to stop people trying to return them and he makes sure that they won't go to the police," Albert explained "he has been dealing in dodgy cars for years and makes a big profit from it."

"Is he married? Any weaknesses?" Mickey asked.

"Not married and never has been. His only love is for cars and his only weakness is cars."

"So can we con him?" Stacie asked.

"Yes. He has a hobby. We could use that to con him though it won't be easy."

"Hobby?"

"He loves street racing," Albert replied.

"No," Mickey said straight away.

"You mean one of us would have to race him?" Danny asked excitedly.

"That's exactly what I mean." Albert said.

Mickey considered. "We'll see what happens, but if it seems too dangerous then the con is off." The others agreed.

The next day Mickey went out by himself. He came back about an hour later and told the others to come outside. They followed Mickey outside wondering what he wanted them to see.

"Wow!" Danny cried out.

In front of them was a shiny, black, sporty car. The sun was shining brightly causing the dark windows to reflect the bright light. Danny ran his hand along the top of the car before opening the door and sitting down in the drivers seat. He looked around in amazement. Top of the range CD player, leather seats, air conditioning and more.

Mickey walked up to the car door and held out the keys. "What do ya say?" Danny grinned and grabbed the keys. Mickey went round to the other side and got in. They closed the doors. Danny turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred quietly. Danny ran his hands round the steering wheel. He looked at Mickey who nodded. Danny put it in gear and pressed down on the accelerator. The tyres screeched and the engine roared in to life. They went a short way down the road, turned round and came back again.

Mickey and Danny got out the car. "Come on – just a bit further." Danny pleaded.

"No. Not today. You will get a chance to drive it properly tomorrow."

"And this is ours…right?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Mickey replied. The two joined the others who had been waiting for them. "Tomorrow we will meet Lee Turner. Danny, you will race him a couple of times and get to know him. If everything goes to plan you will race him for money."

Danny couldn't speak. He was so excited and couldn't believe he'd just driven such a great car and tomorrow he would get to race. Stacie laughed when she saw the excited look on his face.

"Come on. Lets go inside and finish that game of cards." She put her arm in his and dragged him away from the car.

Ash and Albert followed Stacie and Danny in while Mickey went and parked the car round the back of the hotel. The gang spent the rest of the day discussing street racing and the con.

Would the con go ahead or would they have to give up on this one?


	2. Chapter 2

Names change in this chapter:

Mickey - Mark

Danny - Dave

Stacie - Sarah

Ash - Adam

Albert - Tom

This is just for the parts where they are talking with Lee and people he knows as they don't want anyone to know their real names.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Mickey, Danny and Stacie got in the car and went to see Lee Turner. Danny drove up next to a silver car which had a flames effect down the side. Danny got out the car and couldn't stop looking at the other car.

"It's a nice car eh," came a deep voice. Danny jumped.

"Yeah. Sure is."

The man laughed. "My name's Lee. I deal a lot with cars though this one is different. I'm a street racer and let me tell you – this car is fast."

Danny walked round the car admiring it. "Street racing you say? Fancy a bit of challenge?"

"Dave you know you never win," Mickey said to Danny.

"Oh come on Mark. A little challenge can't hurt."

"I agree," Lee said "how about tomorrow evening? I know a place we can race."

"Sure," Danny said "Just tell me where and when and I'll be there!"

"You can't be serious Dave," Stacie said.

"Course I am," Danny replied as he shook hands with Lee "meet you here?"

"Sure, 6 o'clock sharp. For now though I really must go. I have other races on. Nice to meet ya," he said as he got in to his stylish car and started the engine up.

He revved it before speeding off down the road, leaving a trail of dust behind.

The others watched him go. "I'm expected to beat him?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, though you will have an advantage," Mickey smiled "and after a bit of training you'll be fine. It's not like we want you to win the first couple of races anyway."

"What?"

"Race and lose so he gets his confidence up and then race for money. Your reason for racing is that you believe you can beat him, then you say about risking it all and win. The plan is that he will be happy to race, thinking you will lose and then he loses everything." Danny grinned.

"Yeah…sounds good to me."

"For now though just practice racing for a little while and we will meet back at the hotel." Danny nodded in understanding and got in the car. The others left, having to walk back to the hotel.

Danny turned the engine on, revved it up, put it in gear and went zooming down the road, making the car drift at the end to glide smoothly around the corner.

He screeched to a halt at the traffic lights, only just stopping in time. As soon as the lights changed he accelerated and shot off, leaving the other cars far behind.

He drifted around another corner and, making sure there were no other cars around first, he made the car skid, the tyres burning the road with the speed of the turn. He spun it 180° and raced off back down the road, just getting across the lights before they changed again.

He sped up slightly and screeched around a corner before slamming his brakes on so he could turn in time. He just missed a car coming the other way as he cut across the road to turn in to the hotel car park.

Danny spun the car round, neatly parking it. He turned the engine off, got out and locked the car. He looked at the car for a second, grinning, before making his way up to the hotel room.

Would he be so happy after the race though?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Josephine78

Thanks for the review!

To Hannah

Thanks for the review!

To emma172

Thanks for the review! It probably won't have a romantic pairing though maybe some Danny/Stacie parts. You never know though lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danny, Mickey and Stacie met up with Lee like they had arranged. He shook hands with Danny and then Mickey and smiled at Stacie. "Nice to see you all again."

The others nodded. "Shall we begin then?" Danny asked, trying to hide his excitement. Lee shrugged.

"Sure." Danny and Lee got in their cars. "See them traffic lights down there? We'll race to them and back and after we'll decide on a proper route."

"Yeah. Cool," Danny replied and revved up his car. Stacie stood in the middle of the cars with her hands up in the air.

"On the count of three. 1…2…3!" Stacie shouted, putting her arms down on three to signal for them to go.

The cars sped off, both staying level. They both picked up speed amazingly fast. Danny knew he had to lose, but he really didn't want to so he decided he would lose by just a little. He swerved a car that pulled out in front of him and over took a lorry just in time. Lee laughed as he sped in front.

Danny growled and muttered something under his breath about the other vehicles on the road. He put his foot down to catch up, but as he reached the traffic lights he had to slam his brakes on. He swerved and spun his car around. Another car had to swerve around him and the car behind him came to a sudden stop.

Lee was already going back again and Danny wondered how he had managed it so easily. He took a deep breath and screeched off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He was just metres behind Lee as they came up to the finishing line where Stacie still stood.

Lee whizzed past, grinding to a halt soon after and then Danny past, spinning the car and braking hard in the hope of stopping before he hit Lee's car. Lee got out his car and went over to Danny who was just getting out his car. "Great race. You were close behind."

"Yeah. Next race I'll win," Danny said, grinning. Lee laughed and shook his hand.

"We'll see." He went to his car and got out a map which he showed to the others. They planned out a quick route. "Ready?" he asked Danny. Danny nodded and Lee went to his car and started it up.

"Be careful Danny," Stacie told him. He smiled and promised he would before turning to Mickey.

"Can I just win this one race?"

Mickey laughed. "Sorry. If you can manage it like last time. We'll see how this race goes and whether he is ready for small bets next time. Don't worry though. We'll be at the winning race soon enough."

"I hope so. I can't wait to see the look on his face as I go past him and across the finishing line first."

"Well concentrate on what you are doing now and watch out." Danny waved goodbye as he started up his car and went to join Lee at the starting line.

Stacie stood there, ready to count them down. "1…2…3!" Both cars raced off. Mickey and Stacie watched as they disappeared around the first corner.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Stacie asked worriedly, looking at Mickey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Emma172 and X-Kate-X

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

The cars raced along the roads, avoiding the heavy traffic that lined them. Beeping was heard as they cut in front of people and even drove the wrong way.

The two were neck and neck, but in the distance Danny could see an island with a lot of cars before it. Lee had seen it as well and to get through he swerved, hitting Danny's car and causing him to go up on to the grass verge at the side of the road.

After churning up the grass Danny managed to get back on the road, though he still hadn't fully got control of the car. Looking ahead he saw that Lee was now just going around the island. He took his eyes off the road for a second, but it was a second too long as he hit a massive lorry in front, smashing head first in to it. A crunching sound was heard as the car made impact, the screeching of brakes could be heard and screams of fear and panic from other drivers.

Danny was in complete shock as he was flung forwards, hitting the brakes too late. His head hit the steering wheel and he groaned in pain. His vision become blurry as he attempted to get out the car, but to his horror he saw something coming towards him and another car hit his car, forcefully pushing the door inwards on Danny's side.

The car had been unable to stop in time and with the two vehicles taking up most of the road it meant he couldn't just swerve to miss it.

As the car came in contact with his, Danny blacked out, unable to take the shock or the pain.

Next thing he knew he was in hospital, the whole gang and Lee sitting around him. "Wh…what happened?" he asked, his voice shaky and quiet.

"You were in a car accident, remember?" Mickey replied. Danny nodded his head slowly, trying to ignore how much pain it caused him.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Stacie smiled, giving him a hug. He moaned at the pain and Stacie moved away, apologising for hurting him. He assured her it was alright before closing his eyes again.

"I'll come back later," Lee told them, getting nods from the others as a reply. He quietly left the room.

"I guess the con is over then," Ash said.

"No," Danny said sternly.

"Danny, you are in no fit state to drive and the doctor reckons you'll be here for at least a week. You were in a really bad accident and lucky to survive," Mickey informed him.

"Then I want you to drive."

"What?"

"I always dreamed of driving such a fast car and...well…now I can't, but you can which I know you want to and I don't want to leave a con unfinished so I want you to drive for me," Danny said, smiling slightly.

Mickey considered this and nodded his head. "Ok, for you Danny. We have to make sure this can't go wrong though. Go for the big con, all money involved and everything in place. Let's take Lee down!"

"Are you sure about this Michael?" Albert asked.

"Yep, I'm sure. Let's get everything sorted and arrange the race with Lee." Everyone went to leave and said bye to Danny.

"You know I remember him hitting me out the way…after that I couldn't control the car very well and soon crashed….after that I don't know what happened. Watch out in case he hits you," Danny warned Mickey, who nodded.

"I will and as it was his fault that you crashed then we will make sure to get every penny out of him," Mickey grinned, as the group then walked out the room leaving Danny alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To emma172 and Hannah-Romance

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey and Stacie went to see Lee, who was surprised to see them.

"Hello, everything alright?" he asked as Mickey smiled slightly.

"I'd like to race you," Mickey told him.

"Even after what happened to your friend?"

"I like a good competition."

Lee laughed and nodded. "Then you got yourself a competition."

"How about we make it more interesting though. Put a bit of money in to it," Mickey suggested.

"Sure, but I don't race for less then ten thousand a time," he replied and Mickey nodded.

"Alright, shall we say thirty thousand then?" Mickey asked, wanting to get as much money as possible without seeming too confident. The two shook hands and arranged to meet that night at ten o'clock. After that Lee gave Mickey a map with the start and finish marked on it. There was no route as it was up to the driver which route he saw as best. However, there was a dotted line marked on showing the main route through and most likely the quickest.

Mickey got the car repaired ready for the race that night. He had a good friend who was willing to fix it up for a good price and he was reliable.

While Mickey was taking the car to be fixed Ash was on his laptop hacking in to the traffic light system. The plan was to change the traffic lights so that they would get through and hopefully Lee wouldn't. Of course they would be going through red lights, but other cars that happened to be traveling would be following the system. If they timed it right then those cars would be in the way. This would prove a problem for Lee. He'd waste time avoiding them and at odd points they hoped he would have to take a different route. Taking a different route would mean he should have further to go and give Mickey extra time which was much needed.

Ash managed to hack the system unnoticed and started getting used to it, seeing how the system worked and what he would have to do tonight.

Meanwhile Albert and Stacie had gone to see Danny and were planning on staying there until the race.

Finally it came to nine thirty and Stacie and Albert left Danny and met up with Mickey who had managed to get the car fixed in time and was waiting for them.

"Hi, you ready?" Stacie asked Mickey as she walked up to him.

"Hey," he greeted her "I think so. Ash is on the laptop a short distance from here and he has hacked in to the traffic light system. He should be able to control all the lights needed so hopefully I can win this race."

"Good. You just be careful though Mickey. We may have things set up, but there is still a chance of losing. After all you have never raced in your life," Albert said.

"I know," Mickey replied and smiled. "I managed to set up a diversion though near the starting line. I had help from a couple of old friends and as long as to start with I'm slightly behind it will be fine."

"What sort of diversion?" Albert asked.

"Well it looks like a solid wall is there and my friends will walk past at the point he goes by. Hopefully he won't realise that there is meant to be a road there. When I get there the two will move out the way and I'll be able to go straight through the wall which should mean I will be a good minute in front of Lee."

"I like the sound of that," Albert smiled "a short cut that only you know about will definitely help."

"You are going to go through a wall?" Stacie asked, slightly confused.

Mickey laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry it is just made of a sort of foam material."

"Oh right. Looks like you've thought of everything then," Stacie smiled.

"I hope so. I really need to win this race. I need to win it for Danny as well as to get Lee back for everything he has ever done." The other two nodded and then turned as they heard the sound of a vehicle behind them.

A car pulled up near to them and Lee stepped out. "Ready to race?"

Mickey nodded, showing no emotion. Lee couldn't tell if he was nervous or not but by the fact he said nothing he assumed he was. He was right of course, but Mickey didn't want him to know that.

"I'm surprised you are so happy to race after what happened to your friend. For so much money as well," Lee said, standing facing Mickey.

"I am racing for my friend," Mickey told him "And I wouldn't normally race for so much, but we need the money now. Car repairs are never low," he said, almost growling the last part.

Not wishing to get in to a fight or anything Lee backed off a bit. "Shall we get this race started?"

"Certainly," Mickey replied and got in his car. Lee did the same and the two cars lined up next to each other, engines revving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope to update this again soon. I have also updated Rivals and hope to update Betrayed soon!

To emma172

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. The End

Stacie signalled for them to go and they both raced off, Mickey allowing Lee to be slightly in front. Lee raced around the first corner. Mickey however steered off to one side and crashed through the wall. He made his way down a narrow but straight street and came racing back on to the main road a short way in front of Lee who was clearly annoyed. 

Mickey swerved around a corner and Lee was now close behind. He swiftly drifted around the corner and managed to get next to Mickey, though a car coming towards him caused him to swerve out the way and Mickey took the chance to get ahead.

The lights suddenly changed and Mickey just got through. Lee, however, wasn't so lucky as he got to the lights as they hit red and he had to make his way around he traffic, slamming his brakes on just before he hit one car. He didn't wait around long though and as soon as the other car moved he raced off.

Mickey glanced in his mirror and laughed at the scene behind him. He raced along the street and made his way smoothly around the traffic, though there wasn't much at this time. He was surprised when he saw Lee coming up behind him. He took a deep breath as he accelerated more and gained more of a lead. Lee wasn't about to let him get away though and he did the same.

They both knew that this race was going to be close. They came up to the last corner and Mickey managed to drift, only just keeping control at such a speed. Lee had done it before though and made it round the corner perfectly. The cars were neck and neck. They went through more lights and they changed once again, letting both cars drive past easily. Not what Mickey wanted but at least he was through.

They could see the end of the race and both put their foot down, lucky for Mickey though, a lorry came out a side road and Lee had to slam his brakes on. He spun around and Mickey raced by, glad he had been driving on the correct side of the road unlike Lee.

Mickey finished the race and slowed down until he came to a stop. He got out his car and waited for Lee to finish.

Lee soon drove up beside Mickey and got out his car, sighing as he did so. "I guess you win then."

"Yeah," Mickey said with a smile "I guess I do."

Lee went in to his car and grabbed a suitcase. He handed it over to Mickey who opened it up just enough to see the amount of money and check it was real. It looked the right amount and was real so he closed the case and placed it in his car. He shook Lee's hand.

"Good race," Mickey said. Lee nodded and got in his car, driving off quickly. Mickey got in his car and went to see Stacie, Albert and Ash who were now altogether as Stacie and Albert had gone to see Ash once Mickey and Lee had disappeared out of sight.

Mickey met them and couldn't help but grin as he told them he had won. They all cheered. Ash put his laptop away before they went out to the car. They got in and went straight to see Danny.

Danny was happy to see them and even happier when he found out Mickey had won. It was then his turn to tell them some good news.

"Doctors say I'm doing better than they thought I would and I can go home in a few days," he smiled and Stacie hugged him.

"That's great," she said.

They stayed for an hour, happily talking before leaving Danny for the night. It was another happy ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is the end. I have also updated Rivals (now complete) and Betrayed.

To emma172

Thanks for the review!

Please review :)


End file.
